Save You
by DamonSalvatore1839
Summary: Elena is a prostitute who has been disowned by her family. Damon is a musician and widowed father who is on break. When they meet, Damon vows to help this girl who looks a lot like his late wife, Katherine. Secrets come out, romance blooms, and Elena learns that not all men want her for only sex. Delena AU/AH Contains possibly triggering material
1. Chapter 1: Taking You Under My Wing

**A/N: Hey guys, I decided to delete Twin Flames as I did not feel it was fair to base it on Scars Beneath The Surface by short on words as it was a personal story to her. I thank her for allowing me to however I just do not feel it was right to create my own story based on a personal experience. I hope you guys enjoy this story which is AU/AH too. And thank you so much to short on words for this fanfic idea and also tips on how to improve my skills :)**

It was a windy, freezing day in the state of Virginia. They had just had a bad snowstorm a few weeks prior and even though the snow and ice had melted, the cold never seemed to go away.

There are always different parts of a town or city, everywhere you go. The places you can walk along alone, and places you can't. The places you shouldn't go at all. The run-down places, the rich parts, and the poor parts.

Elena Gilbert lived in- actually was stuck in was more like it- the part that you shouldn't go at all.

She was born into a rich family, though her mother had cheated. Her mothers husband was not her father, and because of that her family- everyone except her mother- hated her and swore that they would disown her the second she turned legal age.

Her mother was the only one who kept it from happening. That was before she died. Then the threats and promises of disowning her came back.

And they made good on their promise. Now, in order to survive, Elena had to resort to prostitution.

Four years later, somehow she's still alive, though it has not been easy.

Countless times she had been drugged and taken advantage of. She was a young girl on the streets of the absolute worst part of Virgina, what did she expect?

Why prostitution then, you ask? There was simply nothing else she could possibly do. To have an actual job, you need a place to live and a high school diploma, at the least.

She never enjoyed it, however. To her, it was nothing but a job.

One night, she walked down the narrow, uneven sidewalk in nothing but a short dress and heels. It was dark, so she kept an eye out for anybody who may want to take advantage of her. There was always someone.

It was nights like these she would kill for a jacket. Or a house. Sure, she made enough money for food and some clothes, but housing was out of the question.

She usually took shelter only to sleep and if it was raining or snowing. She would sleep in abandoned houses or sometimes forests, and she would take shelter in a store or bar while it was stormy out. If she was lucky, the owner would let her stay until it blew over. But that rarely happened around here. Unless, of course she bought something. Money whores, that's all people were nowadays.

It was getting colder, and Elena's legs began to get numb. She looked around and saw a nearby sign that says "Joe's Bar"

She walked as fast as she could, which wasn't very as her heels were giving her blisters blisters.

She opened the door, blinking a few times so her eyes could get used to the dimness.

It smelled of beer, peanuts and stale vomit. She looked around. A neon sign that said "Viva Las Vegas' hung by the bathroom door, which was weird since they were far, far away from Vegas.

It was mostly bikers at the bar, drinking and watching the football game.

Elena walked up to the bar. "Bourbon" she said and the bartender poured her a glass as she sat down and paid. The other men around her stared.

Elena shot them a piercing glare. "What?" she demanded, not intimidated whatsoever.

They all immediately went back to what they were doing. If anything, **they **were intimidated.

Elena shook her head and decided to move her and her drink to the couches, even though they were most likely infested with bed bugs, fleas, etc.

She sat down and took a sip. Suddenly she saw a dark haired man walk in and stare at her for a moment before walking up to the bar.

He shouldn't be here, she thought, this area was way too poor for his clothes.

He ordered a bourbon as well and made his way over to her.

Ugh, she thought, just another guy that wants to get in my pants no doubt.

"Hi, I'm Damon" he said to her.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore had just come back to his childhood home in Virginia after going on tour for a year with his band.<p>

He loved to sing and play the piano, it was always his favorite. His mother was the one who bought him his first piano, in fact.

It's all about thinking with your heart" she would tell him. "Do that, and you will always succeed in music"

He always made it a habit to come back home after a tour though. It was a reletively big house with a circular driveway. The house was a creamy-beige color, with all sorts of accents and balconies.

He opened the huge wooden door and flipped on the light in the hallway. The hallway was a room in itself, with black and white checkered tiles and a huge five ton chandelier with a spiral staircase in the center of the hall.

Suddenly, he heard tiny footsteps running his way. "Daddy!" the little girl screamed and jumped into his arms.

"Hey my girl. How are you?" he asked, a big smile on his face. "Wow, you've gotten big!"

"I missed you so much daddy, do you really have to be away so often?" she asked, looking sad.

"I wish I didn't sweetheart" he said honestly.

"It's okay, daddy, I understand" she smiled.

"Delilah?" Stefan called sleepily from upstairs.

"Uncle Stefan, daddy is home!" she yelled happily.

"So he is" Stefan said smiling, walking down the stairs and hugging Damon. "Welcome home, brother"

"Thanks, Stefan. Lilah, why don't you go get ready for bed?" Damon suggested.

"Where you should have been two hours ago" Stefan added.

"Sorry Uncle Stefan, I was just excited for daddy to come home" she smiled apologetically and ran upstairs.

"I'm gonna go get a celebratory drink at Joe's, I'll be back before she goes to bed" Damon promised.

"I don't know why you like that place, of all places" Stefan said and shook his head.

"I'll be back" Damon said, ignoring the question.

He pulled up to the side of the sidewalk. As he got out he noticed a girl walking by herself, she looked like a prostitute. But she was different. Most prostitutes at least acted like they were enjoying themselves, flirting, walking confidently, she was different.

This girl was hugging herself tight, looking all over the place with a cautious look in her eye. It didn't take a lot to see she was miserable. And that she looked remarkably like his late wife, Katherine.

He decided to follow her, see if he could help her. Oh, and what a coincidence, she is going to Joe's Bar as well.

He waited a few minutes before entering so he didn't look like a stalker. He finally did go in and order a bourbon, and went to sit next to her.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Damon" he introduced himself<p>

"I'm off the clock" she said nonchalantly.

"No, I...I wasn't asking for sex, I just wanted to..." he trailed off. What did he want, exactly?

"You wanted to...?" she looked at him expectantly.

"I just noticed that you seem really miserable, and I wanted to help" he answered honestly.

Elena chuckled bitterly. "Help. That's a new one. And how can you help? Because there's only one thing people ever want from me and that's sex. So drug me, persuade me to go home with you and lets just get it the hell over with" she snapped.

Damon looked at her, shocked. Did she really think that low of herself?

"I swear that I do not want sex. I know that this may seem impossible for you to realize, but I only want to help you. Please just let me bring you to my place, fix you a proper meal and give you somewhere warm to sleep, and tomorrow, if you still do not believe my intentions are sincere, you can go. But give me a chance to prove to you that all men are not just out for sex"

He looked at her, determination in his eyes. Elena stared at him for the longest time. The way his eyes pierced into hers made her shiver, but in a good way.

"You're serious?" she whispered.

"I am" he answered immediately.

She nodded. "Okay"

* * *

><p>As they drove, Elena noticed that they were going towards the rich part of Virginia. So she was right, he's a moneybag.<p>

They drove up a hill and stopped at a huge house. "This is your house?" she asked, amazed.

Damon nodded. "Yep. My brother and daughter live here with me" he told her.

Elena's eyes widened. "Wait, there are other people here? Are you sure they will be okay with this?"

"Yes, mom" he answered sarcastically. Elena chuckled, which made Damon smile.

"Anyways, lets go in and get you something to eat." he said, leading her inside and into the chefs kitchen.

"I think this place is bigger on the inside" she said, looking around in amazement.

"Yeah, it's like the TARDIS" Damon joked.

"I used to love Doctor Who" Elena said, smiling somewhat sadly.

"Really? Hmm. So, what would you like to eat?" Damon asked her.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter" she said.

"This is your first real meal in how long? I'm making you what you want" he insisted.

"When I was little, my mother would always make me buffalo chicken mac and cheese. Do you think you could make that?" she asked nervously, afraid he would deny her request.

Damon grinned. "You are in luck, because that happens to be my daughters favorite meal" he chuckled and immediately started to make it.

She was silent as he cooked, and before she knew it it was ready.

She stabbed a piece of pasta with her fork and blew on it before eating. "Oh my goodness, that's amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, it was my wife's recipe. She used to cook it all the time"

"Used to?" Elena asked curiously.

"Yeah, she um, she died a few years back" Damon explained.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Damon nodded. After dinner, Elena asked if she could take a shower, which Damon agreed to and told her he would leave pajamas outside the door.

The shower felt wonderful, Elena had no idea when the last time she had clean hot water cleanse her body.

Afterwards, she put on the pajamas, which were miraculously a perfect fit.

She walked to her room and got under the covers. The bed was so warm and soft, like sleeping on a cloud.

She had no idea if this was all a dream, but in that moment, as she dozed off to sleep, she really didn't care.

* * *

><p>The next morning, she woke up early, very disoriented. Where was she?<p>

Then she remembered. The bar. A man invited her back to his place. She should probably leave now, she thought, before everyone woke up.

She glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner, 7 am. Still early enough.

She got on her clothes from last night and opened the door. She quietly headed for the stairs, but stopped as she heard a bedroom door open.

Stefan stopped in front of her and gasped, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Katherine?" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Shelter

**"Five...four...three...two...one! Ready or not, here I come!" Ten year old Elena shouted, removing her hands from her eyes.**

**Hide and seek had always been her favorite game. Especially playing outside in her family's large yard. **

**"Katherine! Where are you?" Elena yelled to her sister, who was younger by two years. She looked behind the bushes and up into the tall trees that they always liked to climb, but she couldn't find her.**

**Suddenly she heard a giggle coming from the shed. Smiling, she ran over and opened it. "Found you!" she yelled. **

**Katherine ran out to Elena with a smile on her face. "You should be a detective" she said.**

**"Nah, I'm gonna be a singer when I grow up" she told her proudly. **

**"Elena Josephine Gilbert, get in here!" her father called angrily.**

**Oh no, Elena thought, what did she do now?**

**"Coming, father" she said. She looked at Katherine, trying not to show her fear. **

**"Why is daddy angry with you?" she asked.**

**"No need to worry, Kat, he is just cranky" she lied. **

**Katherine nodded and watched her older sister walk away before deciding to follow and see what was happening. **

**".. Playing out there when you know there's chores that need to be done!" she heard her father yelling.**

**"I've done my chores, father" Elena said in a scared voice.**

**Then Katherine heard a slap and Elena cry. "Your chores are done when I say they are" he growled.**

**He then left Elena there crying. Katherine was about to walk in to comfort her sister when she heard her mother. **

**"Sweetie? What happened?" she asked Elena.**

**"It is my fault" she wept. "I didn't do my chores"**

**"Oh, sweetheart" her mother whispered and hugged her.**

**Katherine held back a sob as tears ran down her cheeks. How long had this been happening to her poor sister, and why?**

* * *

><p>"What did you just call me?" Elena asked Stefan.<p>

"Sorry, um, you just look like someone I know...who are you and why are you here?" Stefan asked, looking baffled.

**"I met someone. His name's Damon. I think he might be the one" **she played the memory of Katherine telling her about her new boyfriend in her mind. The pieces started to click together. The reason Damon was so interested in her, his kindness, it was because she reminded him of Katherine.

Then another heavy fact hit her: she was dead. Her beloved sister, whom she had shared so many good memories with, was gone.

And she also had a daughter. Elena was an aunt.

This information was too much to take all at once. "I have to go" she said and raced down the stairs and out the door.

Elena blinked back tears as she made the long six mile walk back to her part of town. She didn't belong here, she never would, and she couldn't be Katherine.

If anything, she had always been independent, she was always true to herself. If Damon only wanted her around because of Katherine, then she couldn't do it.

Then again, he didn't even know she was even related to Katherine.

Come on, the rational part of her said, he randomly came up to you, of course he saw the resemblance!

She glanced up ahead, she still had about two miles to go. Suddenly her phone rang.

She sighed and slid the phone out of her purse, pressing the answer button and holding the device to her ear. "Elena Gilbert"

"You're slacking again, Gilbert" a smooth English accent spoke. "I've had five different employees tell me that you've only been getting one client every other day."

Elena sighed. Shit. "I'm sorry, alright? I'll try to do better, I've just been tired" she answered. Truthfully she was tired, but not in the physical sense. She was tired of being used as a sex doll, tired of being seen as nothing else but someone to use.

"Do you think I'm stupid, love? You said that the last time, and the last, and the last. How many second chances am I supposed to give you?" he asked her, getting aggravated.

"Look, Klaus, I promise you that I will get more clients, I'll even work double hours" she persuaded.

"No. You don't make the rules, I do, and you're done. I only take the best, I told you that when I hired you. Now I gave you some slack because I heard good things about you from my most loyal employees, but I'm done playing nice. You are fired. Goodbye"

"Wai-" Elena started to protest, but it was too late. She was cut. She rummaged around in her purse, taking out her wallet to see how much money she had left.

It was enough to get her through today and tomorrow, after that she had no clue what to do.

She couldn't go back to that house, that was completely out of the question. Maybe she was being unreasonable, but she didn't care.

It's not that she hated Katherine. Quite the opposite, actually. She had always been there for her, even when her family disowned her, she kept in touch.

She had told her when she and Damon got engaged, married, had Delilah. She didn't know how she didn't put that together right away, a widowed father named Damon.

Anyways, about two years ago, the contact suddenly stopped. Elena had figured her family convinced her to cut ties. She should have known better. Her sister wouldn't do that.

When she finally got back to her part of town, she sat down on a bench. She needed to give her feet a rest.

* * *

><p>"Have a good day at school, sweetheart" Damon said, kissing his daughter on the cheek before waving to her as she got on the bus.<p>

Back inside the house, Stefan was waiting expectantly.

Damon sighed. "She's Katherine's sister, Stefan. I needed to help her, Katherine would have wanted me to" he explained.

"Well, she didn't seem very happy to accept it" Stefan said.

"You probably spooked her by calling her Katherine! Did she even know that she died?" he asked, exasperated.

"If she didn't, she does now" Stefan muttered.

"This is great" Damon said sarcastically. "I wanted to help her, get her to see that not all people are as bad as she thinks. Now she probably thinks I only helped because she reminded me of Katherine"

"Was that the reason?" Stefan asked, an accusatory edge to his voice.

"No!" Damon exclaimed. "I mean yes, it was the resemblance that made me curious, but I helped her because no one should be going through what she is going through, or feeling the way she feels." he explained.

"How did you know she was her sister?" Stefan asked.

Damon grinned a bit. "I asked her what I could make her to eat, and she said that her mom always made her buffalo mac and cheese when she was little, and the same was true with Katherine so I put two and two together"

"I should probably go find her and explain" he said, reaching for his coat.

"No" Stefan disagreed. "Let her calm down first. I think that someone caring about her well being is new to her and you don't want to seem like you're forcing her to do something she doesn't want to. Wait a few days, if she doesn't come around, then go look for her"

Damon nodded. "You're probably right"

"I'm always right" Stefan teased, grinning.

* * *

><p>The first thing Elena felt was a pain in her neck. Ugh, she must have fallen asleep on the bench.<p>

As her eyelids fluttered open, though, she realized she wasn't on the bench anymore, but somewhere underground.

She looked around. There was cement walls, floor and ceiling, and a horrid stench of some sort.

Elena put her hand to her neck and then looked at it. Blood. She was drugged.

"Hello?" She yelled, trying not to show her panic.

Suddenly she heard a door open behind her. She gasped and spun around. Entering was a heavy set man, probably about 40, who looked like he could kill someone with one hand.

"Where am I? What do you want with me?" Elena asked, hoping she sounded more brave than she felt.

"I am Raul" he said, rolling the 'r' with a thick Middle Eastern accent. "I hear you are a prostitute"

"Former" she said, glaring at him.

"I would like to fix that" he told her, smirking.

Elena glanced around. He was blocking her exit, she needed to distract him somehow.

Her attention set on a small window which was broken at one point. She noticed no one ever cleaned the glass.

She darted to the window, grabbing a big shard of glass. She ignored the pain in her hand and ran towards the man, first stomping on his foot and then jamming the shard of glass in his back.

As he doubled over in pain, she took the opportunity to run up the stairs, not stopping until she had at least a mile between her and that place.

When she finally felt comfortable that he wasn't following her, she headed to the convenience store for some food, tape and bandages.

After paying, she pulled out some alcohol and gauze wrap. For the first time she really looked at her hand. It was worse-and deeper- than she thought.

She poured the alcohol on it, letting out a cry as she did, before wrapping it and then taping it so it wouldn't unravel.

She then sat on the sidewalk and pulled out her water and chicken wrap that she bought. It tasted like cardboard, the perks of buying store bought ready-made meals.

She started to think back to last night, and for the first time in four years, since the day she vowed never to again, she was crying. Because she desperately wanted that life back. She wanted to know how it felt to have someone be there for you, to have someone actually care, to be able to shower and sleep and eat, she wanted it so badly. And most of all she wanted love.

But she was also scared. She had become so numb to intimacy and sex that she didn't know if she could be in a proper relationship. Her mind had been trained not to enjoy it, it didn't seem right. She did prostitution for survival, not pleasure.

Before she knew it she found herself walking in the direction of Damon's house. She didn't know if this was the right decision, but she needed someone right now.

What makes you think he would be willing to give you another chance after you running out on him, a voice in the back of her head asked.

I don't, she admitted, but I have to try.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Damon answered just a few seconds later. He immediately noticed that she was crying.

"I know I probably look ridiculous right now, but...I don't have anywhere else to go" she sobbed.

Damon wrapped his arms around her shaking body, and it felt...well, she didn't know what it felt like. But she knew she hadn't felt it in a long time.

* * *

><p>I have been torn and twisted<br>Lost in a fog, I drifted  
>I'm drowning in my wounds<br>Can't breathe, suffocated  
>All my armor's fallen now<br>Pieces laid on the ground  
>I am naked<br>And I need you now to

Shelter me from the cold starless night  
>Shelter me from the ghosts in my mind<br>I feel alive when I am in your arms  
>You set me free<br>Shelter me

"Shelter" by The Strange Familiar


	3. Chapter 3: Holding On And Letting Go

"Do you want to talk about it?" Damon asked, handing a glass of water to Elena, who was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket.

She simply shook her head no as she took the water and took a small sip, letting the cool liquid slide down her throat.. Damon nodded, understanding.

A few minutes after Elena had calmed and stopped crying on the porch, Damon had invited her in, which she eagerly agreed to.

"Why do you want to help me?" She finally asked in a soft tone.

"Because you look like you need it. And because Katherine would have wanted me to" he explained.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I didn't at first, but when you told me about your mom always making you buffalo chicken mac and cheese, I put the pieces together"

Elena nodded slowly. "I can't be Katherine, Damon." she said in a small whisper. "I'm not like her, I'm...damaged." she looked down.

"Hey" Damon said gently, lifting her chin with his finger. "I don't need you to be anyone but you. I'm not doing this for a replacement. I'm doing it because you don't deserve the kind of life that you have had. Katherine always talked about how she wished she could have done something to help. If you won't let me do this for you, let me do it for her"

Elena was surprised when he touched her chin. She hadn't been used to such gentle gestures for a long time, but she would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

She couldn't help but smile a bit at his words. "Okay" she agreed. "I'd like to go to bed now, if that is okay"

"Of course. You remember where it was?" he asked. She nodded.

"Thank you" she said sincerely before ascending up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena packed her bags. Today was the day that she had been disowned and kicked out. And by 'packing a bag', of course, she meant a small backpack with a few changes of clothes, about 200 dollars in cash that she had saved up, and a picture of her mother and Katherine.<strong>

**She sighed. Katherine. She was still too young to completely understand, at 16 years old. **

**As she threw the backpack over her shoulder, she took a last look at her room before closing the door. **

**When she turned, Katherine was standing there, tears in her eyes. "They can't do this! They can't split us up!" she sobbed.**

**Elena hugged her sister. "I'm sorry, Kat, but I have no choice. Not this time. Listen to me, I still have my phone and enough money to keep the payment up. We can talk and text all we want."  
><strong>

**"Can I come visit you?" She asked.**

**Elena sighed. She hadn't told her that she had nowhere to go, she didn't want to make it any harder than it was. But she couldn't lie, not to her, and not about this.**

**"Katherine...I have nowhere to go. I'm going to have to fend for myself, on the streets" she admitted.**

**Katherine looked horrified. "No..."**

**"I'll be fine. We will be fine. I promise."**

**She started to protest, but Elena shook her head and interrupted. "Just promise me something."**

**"Of course, anything" she said.**

**"Have a good life. Get married to a man that will treat you right, have kids, get a huge mansion, a job, be happy, and most of all, think about me every now and then" she smiled at her sadly, and before Katherine could reply, she was gone.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elena woke particularly early. She wanted to do something to show her thanks to Damon for taking her in, so she decided to make breakfast.<p>

She slowly went downstairs and into the kitchen. She got out a bunch of ingredients and began to cook.

An hour later, she had blueberry pancakes, fried eggs, bacon, toast, jam, maple syrup, sausage, hash browns and coffee, all lined up on the kitchen table. She then began to clean up while she waited for everyone to wake.

It didn't take long for Damon, Stefan and Delilah to smell the deliciousness and start to wander downstairs.

"You made all this?" Stefan asked, smiling.

Elena nodded. "It's the least I could do, considering what you are doing for me. I'm Elena, by the way" she introduced, extending her hand for Stefan to shake.

Stefan nodded and shook her hand. "I've heard a lot about you. I'm Stefan, Damon's brother"

"I'm Delilah" Damon's daughter piped in. "Are you my aunt Elena?" she asked, looking up at her as if she were a celebrity.

"I am" she smiled. "Well, everyone, dig in before it gets cold!"

Everyone sat down and gladly filled their plates with the breakfast items.

"Aren't you going to join?" Damon asked, looking at her.

"Um, If you don't mind" she said in a hesitant voice.

"Of course not, get over here" he said, smiling at her.

She chuckled and smiled back before sitting and filling her plate as well.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Elena heard the piano playing accompanied by Damon singing "You Found Me" by The Fray.<p>

She smiled and walked into the room, careful not to let him know she was there, and accompanied him with the chorus.

"Lost and insecure,

You found me, you found me, lying on the floor,

Surrounded, surrounded, why'd you have to wait,

Where were you, where were you, just a little late,

You found me, you found me"

He smiled at her and she nodded for him to continue. They were still smiling as they went into the next verse, then the bridge followed by the final chorus, right until Damon played the last few notes as the song ended.

Elena noticed him smiling at her and blushed. "What?" she questioned.

"I'd always ask Katherine if she wanted to sing with me, but she'd refuse, saying that was her sister's job."

Elena nodded. "I always said I was going to be a singer when I grew up. But I haven't done it in years" she suddenly looked sad.

"Me and my band are on break as well. When we started, we had many fans, but now...I guess we've lost our touch" he told her.

"So your band pays for this huge castle?" she asked, motioning towards the house.

"Nah, my family is rich, I just love playing music."

Elena smiled, gazing at him. His eyes are so mesmerizing, and he's so sweet.

No. She couldn't think of him like that. She's too damaged, too used, too broken.

"Elena?" Damon called. She blinked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I want to show you, if that's okay?"

"Of course" she smiled.

* * *

><p>"Almost there" Damon told her. They had been walking for a while, not that it bothered her. She had been on her feet for most of her adult life, she was used to it.<p>

"Here we are" he said, turning and smiling at her. She smiled as well; it was beautiful. Flowers were just starting to sprout, the green grass was soft and gentle from the wetness of the melted snow, and the sunlight shined down on it all. It was absolutely amazing.

"Wow..." was all she could say.

"I come here a lot when I need to think, or get away for a while. It's my safe haven" he told her.

She nodded. "I can see why. I could spend all day in here"

Suddenly she got an idea. She tapped his shoulder. "Tag, you're it"

He looked at her, a bit confused.

"Come on, you're never too old for tag!" she said. "Or are you just worried you're too slow for a girl" she grinned, knowing that would get him going.

He chuckled. "Oh, now you're gonna get it"

Elena laughed and sprinted away. Damn, she was fast, Damon thought to himself.

They took turns chasing each other until the sun started to go down, then they decided to go back before it was too dark to find their way home.

As they got to the front of the house, Elena turned to look at Damon. "I really had an amazing time" she said, smiling at him.

"I did too" he said, returning the smile.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sure"

And with that, they went inside.

* * *

><p>It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't<p>

One door swinging open, one door swinging closed

Some prayers find an answer, some prayers never know

We're holding on and letting go

"Holding On And Letting Go" by Ross Copperman


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

**A/N: Surprise! Double update! Enjoy :)**

A few weeks had passed, and Damon and Elena grew closer. They would sing together, go to the movies, out to eat, chase each other in the field, going shopping, just about anything.

Elena and Delilah have gotten closer as well. She really seems to like her.

"Why haven't I seen you until now?" she asked one day.

Elena's face went blank, obviously getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Aunt Elena?" Delilah frowned. Elena blinked and shook her head. "Sorry sweetie. It's complicated"

"Then give me the non-complicated version" she demanded, using her dad's line.

"I wasn't allowed to" she told her.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

Elena shrugged. "I just wasn't" she said.

Delilah nodded, apparently satisfied with that answer.

"Ready?" Damon called to her from the other room.

Elena smiled and grabbed her coat and purse. "Ready!"

* * *

><p>The nightclub was packed, strobe lights bounced off of the walls and everyone was dancing on the dance floor. The bar was packed as well.<p>

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks" Damon said, resting his hand on her shoulder for a minute before going to get the drinks.

Elena jumped as she felt someone tap her shoulder. Shit, it was one of her more aggressive former clients. "Hello, Elena"

"What do you want, Marc?" she asked, glaring at him.

"You know what I want, baby doll" he said, moving close to her and smirking.

"I-I'm not like that anymore" she said, trying and failing to keep the nervousness out of her voice. "I'm not in the business anymore" Where are you, Damon?

"I doubt that. No one leaves the business" he grabbed her arm, pulling her close and crushing his lips to hers.

Elena tried to struggle, but to no avail. Suddenly someone smashed him over the head with a beer bottle, making him stumble. Damon. Thank god.

By this time there was a large crowd, and Elena was feeling beyond humiliated.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"Just take me home, I just want to go home" she mumbled, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Damon nodded and put a protective arm around her as they walked out.

* * *

><p>"She's been in her room for three hours" Damon muttered to Stefan. They had gone home and Elena raced up to her room. Damon could hear a sob every once in a while, and his heart broke to see her this way.<p>

"She'll come out when she's ready" Stefan assured him.

"I should go talk to her" Damon said.

"Do you think she wants that right now?" Stefan wondered.

"I think that now that she has a normal life again, what has happened to her in the past four years is starting to kick in. And I think that what happened at the nightclub pushed her over the edge. She's traumatized. She needs someone" Damon reasoned.

Stefan nodded. "You're probably right"

"I'm always right" Damon said, repeating Stefan's words from a few days ago before going up to Elena's room.

Damon opened the door to Elena's room slowly, peeking in to see if she was sleeping. Her back was to him, but he could tell she was shaking and crying.

"Hey" he said gently as he walked over to face her. He knelt down and looked her in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

Elena sniffled and shook her head rapidly. Damon held her hand which she accepted and squeezed tightly. "I can't be here anymore" she whispered.

Damon looked a little hurt. "Oh...I thought you were enjoying it here?"

Elena's eyes widened. "I am, I swear, that's not it. I..." she sighed, she had to tell him. "I have been raped 58 times, beaten 20 times, and most of my clients are the chains-and-whips-excite-me kind of people. I'm used to pain and people taking advantage of me. But if you think that means it doesn't bother me, you're wrong. I still have nightmares, I get flashbacks, I still get scared every time I go out. I'm well known around here, but not in a good way. You gave me a chance to start over, and I am so grateful to you for that...but I can't here. Too much has happened. I need to get out of this town, this state even"

He nodded. "Where do you plan on going?" he asked.

"Far, far away from here. Maybe California, I'd love to have a farm with horses and land for miles" she smiled softly.

Damon nodded, deep in thought for a minute, until he looked right at her. "Will you stay for just another week?"

Elena looked confused but shrugged. "I guess so"

* * *

><p>A few days before the week was up, Damon took her on a surprise trip.<p>

It was a long trip and Elena fell asleep halfway through. Once they were there, Damon woke her up.

There was farmland for as far as the eye could see, a house and a barn stood side by side at the very end of the land, which must have stretched for miles.

Horses grazed in the grass, and all you could hear was the sounds of nature.

Inside was beautiful as well. Wooden furniture accompanied by a huge flat screen tv, couches, a huge kitchen, bathroom and guest bedroom. Upstairs were three bedrooms, two regular and one master, along with another bathroom.

"This is beautiful, but...why are you showing me this?" Elena asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, you said you wanted to start over and I was wondering if you would think about including me, Stefan, and Delilah in your new start. Here." he grinned. "It would be very disappointing if you said no as I've already promised Delilah her own horse"

Elena's mouth hit the floor. "This...is for us?"

"If you want it" he said.

"I can't believe you did this for me. Yes. I love it, thank you so much!" she threw her arms around Damon's neck and hugged him tight.

* * *

><p>Elena took a deep breath as she rode around the field on one of the horses, Britches. She was so happy that she finally had a home to call her own.<p>

A while later she came back inside where Damon and Delilah were playing on the floor. She smiled at the sight.

"Hey guys" she said, announcing her presence. Delilah jumped up. "Aunt Elena!" she yelled and ran over to hug her.

Elena hugged back. "Hey jitterbug" she greeted her with the nickname she had picked out, since she was so hyper and jittery all the time.

"Delilah, why don't you go play for a while?" Damon suggested.

"That's code for 'daddy wants to talk about adult stuff' " Delilah whispered to Elena and giggled before running upstairs.

"How are you settling in?" he asked her.

"Great" Elena smiled. "I can't thank you enough"

"It's no problem. Elena, I need to tell you something" he looked at her nervously.

"Of course, anything" Elena said.

"Over the past month and a half, I've gotten to know you and you are a wonderful girl. I didn't expect" Oh no, she didn't like where this was going. "To end up feeling this way, but I can't deny that there is something" This is not good, she couldn't be in a relationship. He deserved so much better than her. She was used, she was broken, she couldn't do this. "Going on" he finished.

He leaned forward. Elena's heartbeat started to increase, but not in a good way.

"No!" she said, more forceful than she meant. She instantly felt guilty as she saw Damon's hurt and confused expression. "Damon, I can't...we can't...I..." Tears flooded her eyes and poured down her cheeks. The next thing she knew she was running to her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Damon stood there confused, why had she run? Did she not feel the same way about him?

Then he realized: she was most likely scared of a relationship because of the way she had been living. All the abuse, all the unwanted intimacy.

Katherine had even said once that her sister was abused since she was a little girl. He wondered, had she ever experienced actual love and care?

* * *

><p><strong>Seven year old Elena lay her head on her mothers lap as she ran her fingers through her hair and sang a lullaby to her.<strong>

**"A lovely night, a lovely night, a finer night you know you'll never see. You'll meet your prince, a charming prince, as charming as a prince will ever be..."**

**"Mama?" Elena whispered.**

**"Yes, sweetheart?" her mother replied.**

**"How do you know when you have found your prince?"**

**"Well, he should be someone you can be yourself with. Someone who won't leave you, and who will make you happy. He should be a perfect gentleman"**

**"I can't wait to meet my prince" Elena smiled.**

* * *

><p>Elena sunk down, her back to the door and she sobbed. She remembered the night that her mother told her about what a prince should be like. It only made her cry harder because, she realized, Damon was her prince. The problem? She could never give him what he needed.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm fallin' apart<p>

I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart

That's still beating

In the pain

There is healing

In your name

I find meaning

So I'm holding on

I'm holding on

I'm holding on

I'm barely holding onto you

"Broken" by Lifehouse


	5. Chapter 5: You Found Me

For the next few days, Elena and Damon did their best to avoid each other. They were both miserable, even though they didn't show it, it was obvious to those around them.

One day Elena was picking strawberries for a strawberry tart she was making when she heard a vaguely familiar voice. "Elena Gilbert?"

She looked up to the man standing over her. It took her a minute, but she recognized him. "Elijah Mikaelson, what on earth are you doing here?" she asked with a smile, standing and hugging her childhood best friend.

"Believe it or not, I'm the gardener here" he told her. "What about you? You fell off the face of the earth one day and I haven't seen you until now"

"Oh, that is a long story, I don't really even want to think about it right now" she said.

"Very well. Would you like to take a walk with me?" he offered.

She smiled and nodded. "I would like that."

They walked in silence for a bit until Elijah spoke. "What's on your mind, Elena?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you were never one to be short on words, and we have known each other our whole lives, I know when my best friend is troubled"

"One of my...friends...Damon...who lives here with me, he told me he likes me"

"And you don't feel the same?" he asked her.

"To be honest, yes, I do. But things have happened to me since we have last spoken, horrible things and I just don't feel like I can be in a relationship like that. I'm damaged. And before you say that's not true, you should know that those horrible things include countless incidents of rape and beatings"

Elijah looked horrified, but nodded and thought for a minute.

"Have you tried?" he finally asked.

She was taken aback by the question. "What?"

"You say that because of your painful history, you would not be able to handle a relationship, but the way I see it, you don't know that unless you try. The mind can be trained and retrained. It may take some time, but if you just give it a chance, you may see that you will be able to do more than you initially thought."

Elena thought about that. He did have a point. "But what if I take too much time? I have no clue when I will be ready for sex or any intimacy for that matter"

"A relationship is not defined by too much or too little. It is when the couple is ready. And I do believe that if you explain the situation to him, if he likes you the way you say he does, he will wait, and support you in any way he can"

Elena nodded. "Thanks, Elijah" she grinned.

"You're very welcome. May I ask you something?"

"Of course" she turned to him.

"Do you think you could ever tell me why you suddenly disappeared? Katherine was devastated but she wouldn't speak about it"

Elena got a sad expression. "My family disowned me. I was forced to go into prostitution. For four years I was used as nothing but a sex doll, nobody cared, barely anyone spoke to me. Then Damon found me and took me in, and everything changed" she grinned.

Elijah grinned at the happy ending to the story. "He sounds like a very honorable man. Tell me, is he Damon Salvatore, Katherine's husband, by any chance?"

Elena nodded. "The one and only"

He chuckled. "I'm sure Katherine would be pleased that you both found each other"

She nodded. "I'd like to think so. I'll catch up with you later" she said before picking up her bucket of strawberries and heading back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon helped Katherine to the couch. "Darling, I'm fine" she assured him.<strong>

**"I know, but you just had heart surgery, so you need to rest" Damon said.**

**"I know, I know" Katherine mumbled. She hated resting. Ever since she had been diagnosed with a heart condition a year ago, that was all she did: rest, rest, rest.**

**"Goodnight mommy, love you" Four year old Delilah waddled over and kissed her mother.**

**"I love you too, sweetie. Sweet dreams" she smiled as her daughter went upstairs to bed.**

**"Daddy, come tuck me in!" she called from her room. **

**Damon and Katherine both chuckled and Damon kissed her before going up to put Delilah to bed.**

**In the middle of the night, Delilah came downstairs, tears coming down her face. **

**"Mommy, I had a nightmare" she whined.**

**When there was no answer, she went over and shook her mothers shoulder. "Mommy?"**

**When there was still no answer, along with no movement or signs of stirring, Delilah got alarmed. **

**"Mommy?! Mommy, wake up! Please, please mommy, wake up!" she wailed, tears dripping onto her mothers face. **

**"DADDY! HELP! Mommy wake up, please, wake up for me!" she begged, getting hysterical.**

**Damon ran downstairs and, when he realized what was happening, called 911.**

**As soon as the ambulance took her away, he and Delilah raced to the hospital.**

**When they got there, the nurse informed them that Katherine was pronounced dead on arrival. The cause of death was complications from the surgery.**

* * *

><p>Damon knocked on Elena's door later that afternoon.<p>

Elena pulled out her earbuds. "Come in" she said. Damon entered and smiled softly.

"I wanted to say I was sorry about a few days ago. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you, I-"

"Wait" Elena interrupted. She had been going over her conversation with Elijah and figured maybe she could try this. "I want to say something. I ran that day because I have been used and abused so much that now I'm numb. The thought of intimacy and sex, though it doesn't make me sick, doesn't please me like it used to. I'm damaged goods, Damon. I can't give you what you need or deserve in a relationship. I've just been so detached for so long that I don't know how it feels to have someone that I love and care about hold me or kiss me. And I don't know if I can again, not because I'm scared but because it simply does not give me the same effect it used to. Having said that, I care about you so much, and I might even love you, and I am willing to try this. I am not saying it will be easy, I can guarantee you that it will be anything but. But if you are willing to take it slow, and be patient with me..." she took a deep breath. "Then I will give us a chance"

Damon walked over to her and stroked her cheek before looking into her eyes. "I never liked the easy way anyways" he said softly and grinned.

A smile twitched at Elena's lips. "D-Does that mean..?"

Damon nodded. "Of course. I don't care about intimacy or sex, we can stick to hugging and kissing for the rest of our life if you want, I just want you" he said honestly.

Elena smiled. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said"

"It's true" he said. He lowered his lips to meet hers but hesitated, waiting for her approval.

Elena leaned up, closing the space between them.

They say that when you find the one, when you kiss, fireworks will go off. Elena always thought that was a bunch of crap. But right there in that moment, in that kiss, she felt the fireworks.

* * *

><p>That night, Damon woke to someone mumbling. He went into Delilah's room, thinking maybe it was her, but she was sound asleep. The mumbling was turning into shouting.<p>

"No! You can't...please...hmm...no..." It was Elena. Suddenly he remembered her telling him that she still gets nightmares and flashbacks.

He went downstairs as fast as he could without waking the others and into the guest bedroom by the kitchen.

Elena was tossing and turning under her covers, her legs twitching underneath her as she clawed the covers.

"Elena?" he called to her, shaking her shoulder gently. This only seemed to upset her more.

He shook her shoulder again more firmly. "Elena!" he said louder.

Suddenly she shot up in bed, panic in her eyes as she looked around frantically.

"Hey, you're okay. It's alright." he soothed her. She nodded. He stroked her cheek and she flinched.

"Sorry" she mumbled once she realized that she had.

"Don't apologize. Do you get these nightmares a lot?" he asked.

"E-Ever since I moved in with you, Stefan and Delilah" she said in a small voice, tears coming down her face. "When I was on the streets I never really slept and I kept myself busy. I ignored everything bad that was happening to me. Now that I have a normal life again, it's just kinda hitting me all at once" she started to sob.

Damon sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her into his arms. He wasn't sure how she would react, but she didn't seem to mind. "I'm sorry" she mumbled through tears.

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong. Why didn't you tell me this was happening?"

"Th-There's nothing you can do to stop it. Like I said, I'm used, damaged goods"

"Don't say that. You are the strongest person I know. If I were you, I would probably be a mess, but look at you. You're crying, but you're not panicking, you don't mind people touching you, you don't have flashbacks, or at least not that I've seen other than this one time. You're not damaged, you're just...scratched"

Elena nodded. "Damon?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you stay here tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Okay"

They got comfortable and fell asleep quickly in each others arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning they got a knock on the door. "I'll get it, it's probably Elijah. I told him we could hang out today."<p>

"Wait, you're hanging out with a guy?" Damon asked, unable to keep a bit of jealousy from his tone.

"Damon, don't worry. We have been best friends since preschool. Nothing romantic, ever" she promised.

He nodded. "Alright"

She gave him a peck on the lips before going to the door and answering it. "Um, hi" she said, not recognizing the man in front of her.

"Are you Elena Gilbert?" he asked as Damon came up behind her, putting a protective hand on her shoulder, which made her feel calmer and safer.

"Who's asking?" Damon asked.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman. Your birth father"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've just gotta say, in TVD they never even mention the fact that technically Alaric is Elena's stepdad, so I felt it was only fair to give the role of her birth dad to him in this fic XD Plus what's a fanfic without Ric? :D**

* * *

><p>You found me when no one else was lookin'<p>

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion

The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

"You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson


	6. Chapter 6: Where You Belong

"Would you like a drink?" Damon asked as Elena and Alaric sat at the kitchen table. "We got soda, juice, tea..."

"Do you have any bourbon?" he asked.

Damon chuckled. "Coming right up" he said as he poured the bourbon into a glass and handed it to him. "A man after my own heart" he joked as he went back to pour himself some bourbon as well. "Elena? Drink?"

"Just water would be great, thanks" she said, grinning at Damon.

Damon smiled back and poured her some water and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said as Damon sat down next to Elena and looked at Alaric, who was sitting across from them.

"So, Alaric" Elena started.

"Please, call me Ric" he insisted.

"Okay, Ric. How did you find me?" she asked curiously.

"Elijah told me you were here" he said.

"Wait, Elijah knew about you?" Elena asked, upset at this news.

"Yes, but please don't blame him, I asked him not to tell you" Ric told her.

"Elijah, ever the noble one" Elena grumbled. "So you knew about me, but you never came to meet me?"

"Your parents wouldn't let me, but I know what happened, I know that they disowned you" he looked at her sympathetically.

Elena blinked back tears. "Do you know what happened after that?" she asked, her voice a bit raw. Damon held her hand and Elena gave him a thankful grin.

"I don't, and it's okay if you don't want to tell me. I didn't come here for an autobiography, I just came here to meet you" he explained.

Elena nodded. "I, uh...I didn't have anywhere to go so I was forced to go into prostitution. It was enough for food and clothes, but not for a house. So I was homeless. I was... raped and... beaten... many times and, um...my clients, they...they were always very rough on me" she barely got the last part out before bursting into tears. "I'm sorry" she mumbled before turning and burying her face in Damon's shoulder.

Damon hugged her and stroked her hair soothingly as Alaric looked down, feeling that this was a private moment and he should give them a minute.

A few minutes later Elena cleared her throat, wiping her eyes and mumbling a 'thank you' to Damon before turning back to her birth father.

"And, well, that's where I've been for four years" she finished and chuckled bitterly.

"Then what changed?" he asked.

"Damon found me, he offered to help me. At first I didn't accept, but then I figured what the hell. That was almost two months ago. Now we're together" she said and grinned at Damon.

Ric nodded and grinned. "And is it just you two in this big house?" he asked, motioning towards the house.

"No, Damon's brother Stefan and daughter Delilah also live here" she explained. "So, I've told you my life story. Let's hear yours" she grinned.

He chuckled. "Well, I met your mother at a bar, we got drunk and decided to...go home together. A few weeks later I get a call from her, frantic, telling me she is pregnant. I offered to help, but then she told me she was married, that I needed to stay away. So, I respected her wishes. The next and last time I saw her was on her hospital bed when she was dying of cancer"

Elena nodded. "And how did you end up here?"

"I moved to California a while back. I ran into Elijah, we chatted, and then you came up somehow. We had been buddies ever since. So, of course, when you arrived and he saw you he came to me, telling me that you needed family around. I was unsure at first, but Elijah can be very persuasive" he chuckled.

Elena chuckled as well. "Yes he can" she agreed.

"I live right down the street, by the way, if you'd ever like to come by. There's something else...you have a stepmother and a half sister about your age"

Elena smiled. "Really? Can I meet them?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course. We can set up a time, if you like?"

"Elijah is coming over soon, I think, but how about dinner tonight. I mean if it's okay with you" Elena looked at Damon.

"Of course, your family is welcome any time" he said warmly.

"Alright, I'll call them" he grinned and got out his phone, pressing the numbers and pulling the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Meredith, it's Ric. I was wondering if you and Molly would like to meet your stepdaughter-slash-half sister?" he smiled. "Great, see you soon"

"It's a go?" Elena asked.

"It's a go" Ric confirmed.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Ric, Meredith, Molly, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Elijah and Delilah were all sitting at the big dining room table as the kitchen didn't have enough chairs.<p>

"So, Elena, tell me a bit about yourself" Molly asked. Molly was 20, with brown curly hair and brown eyes. She looked a little like Elena.

"What would you like to know?" Elena asked, smiling at her.

"Where have you been the past few years?"

Everyone grew silent at that. "Did I say something?" she asked.

"No, it's fine" Elena reassured her, and everyone else. "I used to have a sister named Katherine, but she died of heart complications" she explained.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. Me and my big mouth..." Molly looked at her apologetically.

"It's really fine" Elena repeated.

"No, I shouldn't have-"

"Please don't worry about it" Elena snapped.

"So, Ric" Damon interjected, not liking the turn the conversation had taken. "Do you play an instrument?"

"I do, actually. I play guitar" he grinned.

"Huh, well maybe after dinner we could play a little? I've got plenty of guitars"

"Sure" Alaric said, grateful that Damon switched the conversation around.

"Delilah, how was your first day at your new school?" Elena asked.

"Good. I think I have a best friend, her name is Hannah." she smiled.

"Really? That's awesome" Elena exclaimed.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Meredith helped Elena with the dishes, Molly and Elijah were playing with Delilah and Alaric and Damon were in the other room playing music.<p>

After a while everyone left and soon Elena was laying in bed, cuddled next to Damon.

"Damon?" she whispered, not even knowing if he was awake.

"Yeah?" he answered. Yep, he was awake.

"You never talk about your mother and father. Why not?" she asked hesitantly.

He was silent for a long time.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Elena said.

"No, it's fine" he reassured her. "My mother died when I was only seven. She died after having Stefan. My dad...he hasn't been in our lives for a long time"

"Why not?" she asked. She felt him tense, maybe she had taken the questions too far. She looked up at him. "You don't have to answer if you are uncomfortable"

"He's in jail" Damon said softly.

Elena nodded. "For what?"

Again, a long silence before finally he said in an even softer voice "Child abuse"

"Oh" she nodded, but it took her a second for it to click. "Oh! Oh my...you mean he-"

"Yes" he interrupted her.

"Both of you?"

He nodded.

"How long?" she whispered.

"Until Katherine came along and figured it out, turned him in" Damon explained.

"But that's...that's sixteen years!" she said, horrified.

"I know that" he said, harsher than he had meant and making Elena cringe. "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

Elena looked at him, the moon was shining just right that you could see that his eyes were full of unshed tears. Before she even knew what she was doing, she wrapped him in her arms, allowing him to bury his head in the crook of her neck and cry. "Shh, it's okay" she soothed.

"I'm sorry" he kept mumbling over and over as he cried.

"You don't have to apologize" Elena reassured him. "I understand" And she did, she understood perfectly well, because she herself had gone through the same thing.

Soon she felt him relax in her arms, he had fallen asleep, she realized. She continued to hold him, staying awake just in case.

As she lay there with the man she loved in her arms, she realized something. She was holding someone, comforting someone that she loved. That was pretty intimate, right?

Maybe Elijah was right. Maybe her mind could be retrained. Or maybe it already had been, and she is just now noticing.

* * *

><p>It's not where you come from<p>

It's where you belong

Nothing I would trade

I wouldn't have it any other way

You're surrounded by love and you're wanted

So never feel alone

You are home with me

Right where you belong

"Where You Belong" by Kari Kimmel


	7. Chapter 7: Because You Loved Me

One night, Meredith, Elena, Molly and Delilah decided to go shopping while Elijah, Damon, Stefan and Alaric went to the bar.

The girls had just entered a boutique when Elena stopped and visibly swallowed, staring at a man a few feet away that was looking at suits.

"Elena, are you alright?" Meredith asked, concerned.

"Elena, you're hurting me!" Delilah whined to Elena, who had been holding her hand, but now was squeezing it tightly. But Elena didn't even hear her.

"I-I need to get out of here" she whispered shakily and looked around frantically.

"Elena, what is wrong?" Molly demanded, alarmed now.

"I...I can't breathe...I need Damon...please, call Damon, I need him..." she said frantically, starting to hyperventilate.

"I think she's having a panic attack." Meredith, who was a doctor, explained. "Molly, call Damon. I think he's our best bet of calming her down. I'm going to take her outside for some air"

She gently guided Elena outside as Molly took her phone out and dialed Damon's number.

* * *

><p>Damon, Ric, Elijah and Stefan were all on their second round of drinks. They were laughing and talking about stupid stuff that guys talk about when girls aren't around when Damon's phone vibrated.<p>

"Damon's phone" he answered.

"Damon, it's Molly. I don't know what happened, but I think Elena is having some kind of panic attack" she explained in an urgent tone.

Crap, he thought. "I'm coming, can you put Elena on for me?" he asked, already heading out the door.

"Yeah" she answered. He heard some rustling and then a door opening and Molly saying 'Mom, he wants to talk to her'.

"D-Damon?" Elena asked, clearly distressed and crying.

"Hey, I'm coming, can you tell me what happened sweetheart?" he asked gently.

"M-My fa-father...t-the one who a-abused and disowned me.." she felt the need to clarify before continuing. "He...he was in...inside the s-store and I...I freaked out" she struggled to explain through tears before starting to cry harder and hyperventilate.

"Hey, it's okay. Elena, listen, listen to my voice, okay? I'm just two minutes away" Damon tried to calm her, mentally kicking himself for leaving her without someone she was familiar with.

"P-Please come soon" she whimpered.

"I'm right down the street, sweetheart" he comforted her. "Do you see my car?" he asked, trying to distract her.

Elena stood up and with shaky legs walked over to the sidewalk and nodded. "I-I do" she said.

"Good, can you count down from twenty?" he asked, knowing that he could be with her in less than that.

She nodded and tried to concentrate on counting. When she got to 13, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Not expecting it, she backed away and cried out, scared, until she saw who it was.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Damon apologized.

Elena practically jumped into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his chest, her whole body trembling with fear. "He ruined my life, Damon" she sobbed. "He is why I'm like this right now, he is why I was disowned and forced into prostitution, he turned my entire family against me except for Katherine and my mother, and he...he abused me" she told him through sobs, whimpering out the last part.

"I know, I know. And it's perfectly okay if you aren't ready to face him yet" Damon said truthfully.

"How did you know how to calm me down?" she asked. "The counting from twenty thing?"

"That's what works for me when I, uh...when I get panic attacks"

"You get panic attacks?" she looked at him, surprised.

"Not very often anymore, if ever. But I do know some tricks" he admitted.

"Will you teach me?" she asked, looking at him hopefully.

He grinned and nodded. "Of course"

* * *

><p>The next few months were very intense for both Elena and Damon as she worked on managing her panic attacks.<p>

Over the months, she learned what to do when she felt one coming on, as well as consulting with Meredith, who had a PhD in psychology as well as medicine.

One day, after four months, she was ready. She wanted to see her father.

"Damon?" she asked one day while they were eating lunch.

"Mhm?" he answered, looking at her.

"I think I'm ready. I want to find him." she said determinedly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded. "As long as you're with me, I think I should be fine"

"Alright, we will go after lunch" he said.

Elena nodded, knowing she had to do this in order to get closure.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the address?" Damon asked, looking at the somewhat abandoned looking house.<p>

"Yep" Elena nodded and got out. Damon got out as well and followed Elena up to the front door.

When he opened the door, Damon looked at Elena to make sure she was okay. She seemed completely calm, this girl never ceased to amaze him.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbled.

"I've come to talk. Will you please come outside?" she asked, a bit nervously but keeping in control.

He nodded and stepped outside.

"You know, for years I have wondered why. Why you would turn my own family against me, why you would abuse me, kick me out of my own home and ultimately force me into a job that would allow me to be abused by others. I had always wondered what I did to make you do that."

She stopped to take a deep breath before continuing.

"But now, I don't care. I was on the streets, alone, malnourished, dehydrated, and broken. For four years, I was. But then.." she looked at Damon and grinned, taking his hand in hers. "Then I met a man who wanted to help me. At first, I was wary, I thought he wanted what everyone wanted from me: sex. But then I gave him a chance, and I realized that not only is he my prince charming, but he was my savior. Because of him, I found my childhood best friend again, now I know my **real **father, I have a stepmother, a half sister, and the sweetest niece ever. I have the family I've always wanted. And the best part? I'm not broken, not anymore. All because of this man, who I **love**, who never gave up on me" she said, emphasizing 'love', realizing she never said it out loud. "So you can hate me, ignore me, it doesn't matter to me now. Because now I have the family I have always wanted, and the love of my life that I thought I could never find again after what I went through. I just thought you should know that the girls life that you wanted to ruin, actually turned out to be better than she could have imagined. Bye now" she grinned and walked away, Damon following behind her.

Once they were on the road again, Damon spoke up. "So, how do you feel now?"

"I feel amazing" she said, smiling widely.

"I never realized that you loved me" Damon said.

"I do, but I understand if-" she started.

"I love you too, Elena" Damon interrupted.

Elena smiled even wider.

* * *

><p><em>One year later...<em>

"So, what was so important that you needed to call me at 2 am?" Ric asked, an annoyed tone in his groggy voice.

"I need to ask you something." Damon said nervously.

"And it couldn't wait?"

"No it couldn't, because I needed to ask you when Elena wasn't around." Damon explained, exasperated.

"Fine, what is it?" he asked, defeated.

"Well, I just...you know that I love her and I just wanted to ask you if..." Damn it, how did he say this.

"Spit it out" Ric said, getting really annoyed now.

"Can I have your blessing to marry your daughter?" he asked in a rushed voice.

There was silence on the other line, and Damon got nervous until he heard laughing. "What are you from the 1950's?" he teased.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Dick" he muttered.

Once he calmed down, he spoke again. "Damon, of course you have my blessing. I'd like to think we've become good friends these past few years, and I honestly couldn't see anyone better marrying Elena"

Damon grinned. "Thanks, buddy"

"No problem. Now can I go back to sleep?" he asked.

Damon chuckled. "Goodnight, Ric"

"Goodnight"

* * *

><p>'Dear diary' Elena started to write. She had gotten used to writing in a journal ever since she had started to work on her panic attacks, it really helped. Now she just wrote whenever and for whatever.<p>

She continued. 'Damon wants to take me to some fancy restaurant tonight. He won't tell me why, he just grins and says it's a surprise. So here I am, in a black cocktail dress and black heels, waiting for Damon to finish getting dressed. So much has happened these past few years. I've gone from a homeless prostitute to a rich farmgirl in a matter of years. That's not all. Molly introduced me to some of her friends, Bonnie and Caroline, and now the four of us are best friends. Also, Delilah has grown, she's eight and now likes being called Lila (without an 'h', she always adds). Damon built an addition to the house, so now Alaric, Meredith and Molly are living with us. Ah, that will be Damon now, ttyl. -Elena'

She closed her book and set it on the bed before meeting Damon at the front door.

The restaurant was beautiful. They were seated by a beautiful ocean view. Damon looked particularly nervous. "Damon?" Elena asked. "You okay?"

He nodded. "I was going to wait for after dinner for this but I don't know if my nerves can wait" he chuckled and got down on one knee, slipping a ring out of his pocket.

"Elena Gilbert, when you came into my life, I had no idea of the impact you would have. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Elena had tears in her eyes as she nodded. "Yes!" she squealed, perhaps a bit too loud. She giggled and kissed him passionately, and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

* * *

><p>You were my strength when I was weak<p>

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith cause you believed

I am everything I am

Because you loved me

"Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**Three months ago**

**"I think I'm ready" Elena said as she and Damon lay in bed.**

**Damon looked at her, surprised. "Are you sure?"**

**"I'm positive. But I need you to know something. This isn't the first time I've had sex, but it's the first time I've made love. I don't want you thinking that this isn't special for me because it is"**

**Damon grinned and nodded. "I know that"**

**Elena smiled. "Good"**

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later<strong>

**"Damon!" Elena screamed from the bedroom.**

**Damon was there in a flash. "What's wrong" **

**Elena smiled and held up a pregnancy test strip. "I'm pregnant!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later<strong>

"Elena! They're here!" Lila, who was thirteen now, shouted from the family room through a mouthful of popcorn.

"I know, honey, I'm getting your sisters in their high chairs. Can you get it?"

Lila rolled her eyes. "Fine"

She walked to the door and opened it, smiling. "Hey guys"

"Hey sweetie, oh my goodness you're getting big!" Meredith exclaimed and hugged her.

Lila smiled, focusing her attention on Molly. "How's the baby?" she asked, touching her baby bump.

"Almost due. Speaking of which, where the hell is Elijah?" she asked.

"Here. Sorry, I was just getting the food from the car" he smiled apologetically and kissed her.

Suddenly Elena was at the door. "Sorry guys, please come in" They both stepped aside so that Meredith, Alaric, Molly and Elijah could come in.

"Are Caroline and Bonnie coming?" Elena asked.

"Stefan and Caroline are a bit...preoccupied right now" Molly said with a wink.

"Oh my god, seriously? There are kids in the room!" Elena exclaimed.

Molly laughed. "They'll be here" she promised.

* * *

><p>An hour later Elena, Damon, Caroline, Stefan, Molly, Elijah, Ric, Meredith, Lila, and Elena and Damon's five year old twins Grace and Mandy were all sitting down for their annual Christmas dinner.<p>

"So, me and Elijah have some news" Molly said, grinning at Elijah. "Do you want to tell them?"

"They're your family, you tell them" Elijah insisted.

"We have a due date for the baby. January 4th. Katherine's birthday. And we were thinking maybe, if it was okay with all of you, we could name the baby after her"

Elena smiled. "I think that is a wonderful idea"

"It's amazing how big this family is becoming" Damon pointed out.

Elena grinned. "Yeah"

"Mommy, Grace stole the last dinner roll!" Mandy whined.

Lila rolled her eyes. "You are always whining, it's not the end of the world"

"Uh, guys? I made more" Elena said through all the fuss.

That calmed everyone down and Elena laughed before getting up and getting more rolls.

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room for opening presents.<p>

As the kids played with their gifts, Damon went to the piano and started to play "Baby It's Cold Outside"

Elena giggled. "You purposely chose a song that requires two people" she pointed out before shaking her head and joining him.

They spent the rest of the night singing Christmas songs and enjoying each others company.

**A/N: Okay, that's the last chapter! :) Sorry it was so short, but that was all I could think of to wrap it up. I want to thank all of my followers, favoriters, and reviewers! I hope you continue to follow my future stories, I'm going to attempt to make the chapters longer as I did with this one. Until then, ta ta for now 3**


End file.
